Blanca flor
by MeryAnne07
Summary: Esta historia se remonta desde antes de la masacre, antes del equipo 7. Narra la desdicha de una niña que se siente inferior a los demás, y su encuentro ocasional, por esas cosas del destino, con un pequeño que intentará animarla. Él marcará por siempre su corazón. Ella crecerá intentando volver a ver en Sasuke el niño que una vez conoció. Una flor, una tragedia, un amor.


**¿Cómo están?**

**Hoy ando de fics. Ya es el segundo que subo, ayer subí uno también. Es que los usé para un concurso. Recién ahora los puedo subir. **

**Este es, creo, el más... ¿Cuál sería la palabra? Tierno, sí, más tierno de todos. Los demás eran un poco más ásperos, supongo. **

**Este va más allá de lo angst. Es bastante fantasioso, pero siempre me había preguntado por qué a Sakura le gustaba tanto Sasuke desde niña si ella ni siquiera sabía que él era tan popular. **

**Siempre pensaba que algo tendría que haber pasado. Ya sabemos como es Kishimoto de romántico (NADA, la mayoría de las veces) así que decidí dejar volar mi imaginación sabiendo que probablemente nunca sabremos la verdad, y he aquí un fic que relata algo que podría haberlos unidos desde antes del equipo 7 y todo lo demás.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. Si es así, pueden dejar reviews ;)**

_**Blanca flor.**_

Con no más de ocho años se encontraba una pequeña de ojos verdes y extrañamente, cabello rosado, sentada a la orilla de un lago transparente que reflejaba el azul del cielo, el blanco de las nubes, el brillo del sol, y las lágrimas de ella…

"¿Por qué tenía que nacer así? ¿Por qué no puedo ser bonita y perfecta como Ino? ¿Por qué?", pensaba la niña, llamada Sakura Haruno, mientras hundía su rostro entre sus rodillas y cerraba sus ojos deprimida.

Incluso aunque Ino le había dado la confianza necesaria para aceptarse a sí misma y no caer en la tristeza de los comentarios ajenos, en el fondo, esa tristeza, ese pesar de ser algo diferente a los demás, seguía atrapándola, y aunque muchas veces lo ignoraba y hacia lo posible por parecerse a su mejor amiga, y seguir sus ejemplos y palabras, había veces que no lograba contener esa pequeña pesadumbre que la seguía a todos lados.

Tantas veces había logrado "superar" aquel tema de su frente "anormal", según ella. Pero siempre había alguien que muy a su pesar… se lo recordaba haciéndole una broma pesada, burlándose verbalmente de su apariencia, haciendo decaer su autoestima ahora elevada, de nuevo.

Se encontraba atrapada y hundida en estos pensamientos cuando alguien la interrumpió abruptamente y la hizo volver a la realidad.

–¿Quién eres? –oyó decir con voz masculina, pero a la vez infantil, a un niño.

Lentamente levantó su rostro cubierto por lágrimas y sollozos para ver quien pedía saber su nombre.

"Que guapo…", pensaba la niña a pesar de su tristeza, mientras se sonrojaba sin saberlo. Un niño de su edad de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche había capturado toda su atención. Una sonrisa en su rostro le hizo olvidar, en cierta medida, el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. El pequeño que tenía en frente expulsaba ternura y cariño a cualquiera que lo viera.

–Yo… yo… soy Sakura Haruno… ¿y tú? –tartamudeaba aún con algunas lágrimas en el rostro, pese a que ya habían cesado.

La miró curioso, y sin preguntarle nada se arrodilló delante suyo, observándola detenidamente.

Su sonrisa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–Me llamo Sasuke, del clan Uchiha, vine aquí a entrenar porque pensé que no venía nadie pero te vi a lo lejos y decidí venir… aunque… –intimidándola inocentemente, se acercó un poco más a su rostro, fijando sus ojos grandes y negros en los de ella, notando que estaban muy enrojecidos por el llanto–. ¿Por qué lloras así?

Ella corrió sus ojos casi inmediatamente hacia la derecha, evadiendo la respuesta. Pero Sasuke no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente. En forma de consolación, colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de ella.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Inesperadamente, se sintió, en cierto sentido, cómoda al inocente tacto del joven Uchiha.

–Es que –colocó su propia mano en su frente mientras él aún tenía la suya en su hombro–…mi frente es tan grande que todos se burlan de mi… quisiera… ser… bonita como mi amiga Ino… –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente de sus brillantes ojos verde jade.

Cerró sus ojos y corrió nuevamente su rostro hacia un costado. Despojó la pequeña mano que sostenía su hombro y se levantó lentamente. Se dio media vuelta avergonzada y cubrió toda su cara con ambas manos, mientras aún lagrimeaba. Sasuke la miró extrañado, sin comprender.

La oscuridad cubrían los ojos de Sakura. Se armó de valor y lentamente comenzó a descender sus manos para dejar su rostro a la visibilidad. Después de todo, algún día tendría que hacerlo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron de la sorpresa cuando lo primero que observó fue que el Uchiha se encontraba delante de ella con una sonrisa pequeña. Su brazo extendido hacia la niña finalizaba con una hermosa flor silvestre de los alrededores, de color blanco, cuyo nombre desconocía pero aroma suave la capturaba.

Sakura no sabía qué responder. Se miraron en silencio por unos breves segundos. No comprendía demasiado la situación. ¿Acaso aquel joven tan amable y dulce le estaba regalando una bonita flor a ella? ¿Por qué?

Con lentitud la niña extendió su brazo para tomar aquella flor. Cuando la tomó, sus manos se tocaron por unos segundos y el tiempo pareció detenerse unos pequeños momentos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se mostraron levemente sonrojados, pero sin desviarse la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de ella y los ojos negros de él parecían unirse y complementarse en una serie de palabras no dichas sin fin. Se miraban y no hablaban pero eso parecía no importar en lo más mínimo, porque sus ojos decían muchas cosas sin la necesidad de hacer uso de sus cuerdas vocales.

Sí, apenas se conocían, y aun así parecían tener la confianza de dos viejos compañeros del alma, como si precisamente hubiesen nacido únicamente para que llegara el día en que se conocieran.

Todos estos sentimientos abrazaban la dulce situación que envolvía a dos pequeños de no más de siete, ocho años, pero con la capacidad de quererse sin saberlo incluso desde esa edad.

Esto era lo que ocurría, hasta que uno de esos ojos decidió romper con las palabras invisibles y silenciosas.

"Para mí si eres bonita", le susurró en un suspiro de inocencia el pequeño.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la sorpresa y sus cachetes se colorearon incluso más de lo que ya estaban, y eso era decir mucho. Entonces oyó que el Uchiha siguió hablándole.

–Una vez mi mamá me dijo que si algún día me agradaba una niña, le diera una flor bonita –le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Gra… gracias… Sasuke-kun… tú… también me agradas… Es una bonita flor… –le respondió ella tímidamente.

–Bueno… no sé mucho de flores… oye –su sonrisa de disolvió y sus ojos la miraban seriamente–, ¿sabes? Mi padre es muy estricto y está muy orgulloso de mi hermano mayor… pero a mí nunca me dice nada y muchas veces me mira como si hiciera todo mal… –paró unos segundos y agachó su mirada visiblemente melancólica. Suspiró y siguió mientras ella aún lo escuchaba en silencio–…hay veces que quisiera llorar… pero en vez de eso pienso en que debo volverme más fuerte y ganarme el respeto Uchiha por mí mismo… tú también debes hacer eso. No vale la pena llorar por lo que te dicen los demás. Debes seguir adelante a pesar de las miradas y los comentarios que los demás te hacen, porque a veces pienso… que nos hacemos más fuertes cuando empezamos por respetarnos a nosotros mismos… sin importar que… ni como –le decía Sasuke a Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirándola como un ángel de la guarda mira al niño que debe proteger.

Sí, era un niño, pero un niño bastante más inteligente que el resto, con una inocencia y ternura hasta ese momento muy peculiar, pero sin dejar de ser un pequeño prodigio Uchiha, un pequeño diamante en bruto sin moldear aún.

Sin decir nada, la pequeña fue acercándose a él lentamente, con la flor en sus manos, mientras Sasuke la miraba confuso, esperándola, hasta que llegó hasta él, y siendo un poco más alto que ella, levantó un poco su cabeza, para alcanzar su mejilla derecha, y suavemente, muy suavemente, le dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en la colorada y blanda mejilla del niño que llenó el alma de ambos.

…Ese beso permanecería guardado en su rostro por toda la eternidad.

Lo miró a los ojos como quien mira a su mejor amigo y lentamente le susurró una palabra que, sin saberlo, volvería a escuchar, pero de su parte, con tristeza dentro de unos largos años.

"Gracias".

El pequeño le respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo en aquellos ojos oscuros que contrarrestaban su inocencia.

–Se está haciendo un poco tarde, debo volver a casa –le respondió feliz pero melancólico ante el hecho de que comenzaba a oscurecer.

–¿Te… te gustaría entrenar conmigo aquí mañana…? Sólo… sólo si quieres…

El Uchiha la miró contento.

–¡Claro! Además últimamente mi hermano no quiere entrenar conmigo, está muy ocupado… pero no mañana, mejor pasado mañana. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes, será divertido entrenar contigo al otro día.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de felicidad, como a quien le dan un par de alas.

–¡Adiós, Sakura, nos vemos el jueves! –le gritaba el joven sacudiendo su mano para despedirse mientras se alejaba por un sendero en el bosque.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo tan feliz que había olvidado todos los problemas que la seguían.

Volvió a su casa sonriendo con la blanca flor en la mano, apretándola hacia su pecho feliz. Al llegar, subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, y allí la colocó con mucha gentileza dentro de un libro que se encontraba en la mesita de luz de su habitación. No había leído el nombre del libro, pero al ser lo primero que vio, no dudó en guardar allí aquel dulce recuerdo para que perdurara por siempre.

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en él. Se había quedado encantada. No podía esperar a que llegara el otro día para contárselo a todos. Se había enamorado, aunque probablemente ella ni siquiera lo sabía, al no conocer con exactitud el sentimiento y teniendo tan corta edad… pero en esas cosas el amor no se fija.

Y lo mejor, el jueves volvería a verlo.

–¡Oigan todos! –les gritaba con seguridad Sakura a sus compañeros de la academia, inclusive su gran amiga Ino–. ¡Me gusta alguien!

–¿En serio? Puedes decirlo, mientras no sea Sasuke –le respondió una joven que la escuchaba.

–¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabías? –preguntó confusa la pequeña Haruno.

–Ja, saca un número y ponte en la fila. Todas están locas por Sasuke Uchiha.

–En… ¿en serio? –la decepción invadía enormemente a la niña, la desconfianza comenzaba a resurgir y la tristeza llegaba. Pero entonces recordó cuando el pequeño Uchiha le habló de salir adelante a pesar de los demás, sin importar que, ni como–. ¡Pues entonces supongo que tendré mucha competencia! –les gritó a todos entusiasmada y nuevamente feliz Sakura, quien no se percató que a unos pocos metros, su amiga Ino la estaba mirando con cierto recelo.

–Vaya, Sakura si que salió del hueco donde estaba –le comentó metafóricamente una joven a la rubia.

–Sí, aunque a veces me gustaría volver a meterla allí –susurró Ino frunciendo el ceño mientras corría la mirada.

Pasó un día, y llegó el momento.

Lo esperaba, pero nada. Pasaron los minutos, pasaron las horas. Casi anochecía, debía volver con la amargura del saber que no había asistido. La pesadumbre inundaba el corazón de Sakura. Habían hablado una sóla vez; pero es que sólo una basta para que una persona te importe tanto.

–No importa… quizás… quizás no ha podido… él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer… quizás… se atrasó en ellas… –se repetía a sí misma mientras caminaba con la frente baja y decepcionada a casa, para no aceptar la realidad.

Al otro día, despertó para realizar su rutina diaria. Fue ansiosa a la academia, y pensó en buscar a Sasuke para saludarlo, y preguntarle si tenía algún problema.

Lo buscó por todos lados, pero no lo halló en ninguna parte de la zona. Iba a resignarse, pero mientras se preparaba en el patio para volver, lo vio.

Estaba solo, sentado en una hamaca, bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca, con la mirada caída y los ojos tristes. Parecía no pensar en nada, en nadie. Una expresión pérdida y el rostro pálido, más que de costumbre, se veían en él. Tímidamente se acercó a él, sin comprender su situación.

–Hola… ¿te… sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó vacilando la pelirrosa.

Lentamente él giró su cabeza y la miró sin emoción alguna. Luego volvió su cabeza a la posición original, totalmente perdido en su mundo, como si no la conociera, lo cual la asustó bastante.

Sus ojos no expresaban más que indiferencia. Una asquerosa indiferencia.

–¿Sasuke… kun?

El pequeño se volteó a mirarla de nuevo. No le dijo nada, ni siquiera "hola", y volvió a mirar al suelo a los pocos segundos.

Luego sus labios, con una visible lentitud y pereza, se abrieron en un suspiro para hablar.

–No me molestes –le dijo fríamente.

Sorprendida por el tono de frialdad e indiferencia con el que la trataba, decidió quedarse de todas formas.

–¿Qué… qué te sucede, Sasuke-kun? Antes no me hablaste así. Puedo ayudarte, sea lo que sea… como tú lo hiciste antes conmigo –se ofreció con una enorme amabilidad sincera y voluntad la pequeña, sin entender.

El Uchiha no volteó de nuevo a verla, si no que se quedó unos segundos en un sepulcral silencio. Luego la miró de reojo tan mal que por instinto, la pequeña niña retrocedió un paso asustada.

–No, no puedes. Ya nadie puede. Sólo yo puedo hacer algo. Ahora vete y déjame solo. No quiero ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. No quiero que nadie me moleste, ya se acabaron mis días felices.

Sakura no comprendía. ¿Qué le había pasado a aquel niño carismático, amable, y dulce que había conocido aquella soleada tarde? Parecía como si estuviese hablando con otra persona, con un desconocido total. Hablaba tan seriamente, con tanta madurez fría de repente, que parecía otro.

Aunque no lo entendía, decidió respetar sus sentimientos. Si ya no quería verla, quizás tenía razones suficientes. Mejor no molestarlo, él ya la había ayudado tanto a superar su estúpido defecto que sería injusto no hacer lo que él deseaba, y por más que le dolió, media vuelta, en total silencio, se dio rumbo a casa. Él no pronunció palabra.

Su cambio de actitud era inexplicable. Algo muy drástico debió sucederle como para cambiar tan repentinamente su forma de ser, de pensar, y de tratarla. Algo, entre el día en que lo vio y el día en que se suponía que lo debía ver, sucedió, pues una persona que tan amablemente accede a un entrenamiento con ella no sería tan cruel al verla de nuevo, ¿o sí?

La niña llegó a casa muy triste, con los pensamientos en otro lado. Pasó indiferente por al lado de la cocina para subir las escaleras e ir a su cuarto. No quería hablar con nadie. Sin embargo se percató de la presencia de su madre allí adentro, y no intencionalmente, la oyó hablar con otra mujer. Curiosa, se quedó a escuchar tras la puerta.

–Sí, yo también me enteré de aquel horrible hecho. Pobre niño. Que desgracia. Para él ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo, su vida cambió por completo.

–Sí, es impresionante. Realmente no sé si será el más afortunado por haber sobrevivido, o si será el más desafortunado del mundo por cargar en su conciencia con las imágenes de su familia muerta. Está solo en este mundo ahora. Los Uchiha jamás volverán a resurgir.

Sakura quedó helada ante la última frase. "Los Uchiha jamás volverán a resurgir". ¿Por eso estaba tan mal, por eso ya no quería hablar con nadie y por eso su actitud había cambiado por completo con todo el mundo?

"Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo", tal como lo había oído de su madre. Era cierto. La vida de Sasuke había cambiado por completo y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sakura era muy pequeña para entender del todo la situación y el dolor que estaba sufriendo su amigo, lo único que entendía, era que los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir para con él debían reducirse a un amor platónico que se desarrollaría por completo al graduarse de la academia, donde allí, nada volvería a ser como antes, y donde esa atracción de fan-girl que sintió toda su niñez, acosándolo de lejos, haciendo como si jamás hubieran hablado –pues ese era el deseo que le expresó el mismo Sasuke–, olvidando que una vez interactuaron, y fingiendo desde siempre, sólo por él, que le gustaba nada más por como se veía, y finalmente, casi creyéndose ella misma que jamás hablaron durante su infancia, se transformaría en el amor mas grande, loco, arriesgado, enfermo, trágico, pero por sobre todas las cosas, sincero y real que jamás alguien habría podido ver, sentir, o conocer en su vida al menos que hubiese presenciado la historia de la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador condenado, y Sakura Haruno, la joven de piedra por fuera y de cristal por dentro, cuyo camino se veía obstruido por un eminente vacio: su amor perdido; su único amor en toda su vida… su compañero invisible del alma…

Separados por el dolor, unidos por el destino.

Condenados a una vida de sufrimientos, una vida dura y difícil con oscuridad y lágrimas sin cesar, ellos pasarían por muchas pesadumbres antes de vivir sinceramente juntos. ¿Lo lograrían?

¡Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanto masoquismo! Pero a pesar de las lágrimas, a pesar de la sangre derramada, a pesar de los recuerdos dolorosos… el destino y la vida sabían que sus caminos se habían cruzado con un único fin: estar unidos por siempre.

¿Por qué negarlo? Ellos habían nacido para conocerse. Solos… perdían sentido, solos… perdían rumbo.

Juntos… se complementaban, juntos… todo en sus vidas tenía sentido, hasta lo más trágico y feroz.

…Ellos se necesitaban.

Pero la distancia era tan grande que a veces cada uno por su parte perdía la cabeza.

El oscuro corazón del Uchiha parecía hundirse cada vez más en las tinieblas, y el apagado corazón de la Haruno parecía someterse cada vez más en el vacío.

Sus corazones llenos de fuego gritaban socorro.

Sus almas vacías imploraban piedad.

Sus mentes confundidas rogaban coherencia.

Sus impulsos clamaban: "¡Corre, corre más deprisa, lejos de la realidad, lejos del dolor!", pero sus rencores, el orgullo, el odio por el acecho de los temibles e imperdonables fantasmas del pasado, les impedían ver lo único que tenían que ver, lo más importante, la clave a la solución y al olvido de todos los problemas, lo que limpiaría el alma de ambos sin que se enteraran: el amor.

Pero es que a veces las cosas son tan obvias que no las podemos ver y optamos por la solución más fácil.

Si, Sasuke veía como lo más sencillo odiar, prevalecer en la venganza y en el rencor; y Sakura optaba por tener miedo y no prosperar.

Sin embargo de los dos era ella quien mejor distinguía la luz, y no quería admitir que le amaba. Tanto así que a veces se llegaba a creer ese cuento de fantasías en que su corazón ya no le pertenecía al portador del Sharingan; el señor Sasuke Uchiha, de ahora más de 17 años.

Un joven perdido por el camino de la niebla y la oscuridad.

Un joven dolido.

Un joven que odiaba y que era altamente odiado.

Su principal miedo radicaba desde el temor a que su sólo amor no bastara para ambos al mismo tiempo. Sasuke estaba tan mal y corrompido por el odio que era imposible que sintiera amor, incluso cuando lo tenía frente a sus narices.

La sed de venganza y la fuerza del orgullo le impedían ver otra que cosa que no fuese pelear por los caídos de su sangre en el pasado.

Sakura sufría por dentro como si le clavaran mil cuchillos las 24 horas del día.

…Ocultar por el día las penumbras de la noche…

Sonreírles a los habitantes de Konoha, entrenar y hacer como si lo hubiese superado, para llorar de nuevo por las noches como aquella niña desconsolada que un día encontró en un pequeño y tierno niño, el amor que llenaría y a la vez apuñalaría en cámara lenta todo su interior.

Y allí se encontraba ella, recordando como todas las noches, a su amor Sasuke Uchiha. Buscaba apaciguar el dolor mirando fotos, leyendo cartas que le hubiese gustado darle y que nunca le daría.

–¡Sakura, tráeme el peine que está en tu mesa de luz! –oyó que le gritaba su madre desde el primer piso, mientras ella sonreía mirando una vieja foto grupal del equipo 7.

–¡Si, mamá, ya voy! –respondió al instante y dejando la fotografía en el colchón.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a su mesita de luz, que estaba a un paso de distancia, pero no encontró dicho peine. Buscó en el suelo y demás, pero nada. Entonces se le ocurrió que quizás su madre lo había guardado en uno de los cajones del armario sin darse cuenta.

Abrió el último de ellos; en los otros no podía estar, más de una mañana había sido la que abría esos cajones para vestirse y esa mañana no había visto ningún peine. Pero el último cajón le sobraba, no tenía tanta ropa, hecho por el cual nunca había utilizado ese y nunca lo revisaba.

Se quiso fijar por las dudas; aunque sabía que allí no había nada… ¿o sí?

Un libro marrón, que tenía grabada la oración: "Reglas del shinobi", en la tapa, yacía abandonado y cubierto de polvo en la soledad del último cajón. Probablemente su madre lo había colocado ahí en algún momento del pasado.

Por simple curiosidad, levantó la tapa del libro, no sin antes soplarle el polvo de tierra acumulado sobre los años.

La primer hoja decía, a un costado, claramente, con su letra, dentro de un paraguas –en vez de un corazón, como es la costumbre en Japón–, su nombre y el de Sasuke.

La Haruno se echó unas carcajadas ante el recuerdo y la melancolía. ¿Cuántos años podría haber tenido? Siete, quizás ocho. Y realmente ya comenzaba a enamorarse de él. Tan llena de ilusión…

Comenzó a ojear el libro, olvidando completamente el peine.

Pasando las hojas casi sin leer y rápidamente, paró en seco cuando llegó a una que decía, en letras grandes y oscuras: "Regla Numero 25 del Shinobi". Leyó lentamente lo que decía aquel enunciado:

"Un shinobi no debe mostrar ninguna emoción, debe dar prioridad a la misión, y no derramar ni una lágrima."

Una sonrisa sarcástica se moldeó en su rostro al finalizar.

–Me pregunto cuantas veces habré ignorado esta regla… –se dijo para sí misma con cierta melancolía.

Iba a cerrar el libro, pero antes de hacerlo vio que, a la izquierda, hundida entre la unión de las dos hojas, se hallaba escondida una flor reseca por los años, con los pétalos amarillentos y a punto de caer.

…Y entonces recordó aquel bonito día.

–¡Casi lo había olvidado, que rápido pasan los años! –exclamó sonriendo, pero luego la sonrisa se disolvió y una delicada gota salada se deslizó por su bello rostro–. Pensar que una vez… fuiste tan gentil conmigo, Sasuke-kun. Extraño a aquél niño amable y dulce… me pregunto si lo seguirás teniendo en tu interior. Espero que, donde sea que estés, sepas que aún te estoy esperando, y que te sigo amando como la última vez que nos vimos –finalizó la joven de ojos jade mientras secaba sus lágrimas y se disponía a seguir buscando el condenado peine de la madre.

Al mismo tiempo, un joven de ojos negros y siniestros como la noche más temible estaba relajado bajo un árbol, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del mismo.

Estaba mirando la Luna y las estrellas, meditando y relajándose de un largo día de viaje con Taka, quienes ya estaban durmiendo.

Sus brazos se encontraban cruzados, no del todo relajados. Decidió aflojarlos un poco, posando sus manos en el suelo lleno de césped, pero por un reflejo natural en su piel, retiró inmediatamente su mano derecha al sentir el frio rocío mojarla.

Sin cambiar su expresión, vio que allí yacía una bella flor silvestre, y el color blanco le hizo más fácil reconocer su esencia: Era la misma que una vez le había regalado a una pequeña de cabello rosado, con una frente muy "grande".

Un rápido flashback cruzó volando por su mente, a la vez que sonreía sin darse cuenta.

–¿Sasuke…? ¿Qué te pasa…? –preguntó curioso Jugo, recién despierto, con una suprema tranquilidad para evitar despertar a los otros.

Sasuke se puso serio al instante y sin expresión relevante miró a Jugo con la misma tranquilidad que él.

–Nada, vuélvete a dormir –le dijo secamente.

Jugo lo miró confundido y observó que tenía una flor en el puño de la mano, la estaba sujetando con bastante fuerza.

…Y entonces despertó Suigetsu también, sólo que este no demostró ni la más mínima consideración por Karin, quien aún roncaba y babeaba.

–¿Y qué pasa? –preguntó sin razón con una amplia sonrisa filosa mientras bostezaba–. ¿Y esa flor tan bonita, para quién es, eh, Sasuke? –se burló sin descaro ni miedo.

–Ya basta, ¡vuelvan a dormir dije! –se alteró el Uchiha, sin soltar, por alguna razón, la flor todavía.

–¡Flor! ¿¡Dónde! –exclamó levantándose sorpresivamente exaltada, Karin, medio dormida aún–. ¿¡Para mí! –gritó al mismo tiempo que Suigetsu y Jugo la miraban asustados. Dicho lo último, se cayó desmayada en el suelo, mientras aún roncaba.

–Joder… qué diablos le sucede a esta, ¿ahora es sonámbula? –se reía Suigetsu, y luego miraba pícaramente a Sasuke, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia–. ¿Y esa florecita para quién es, eh? –volvió a preguntar insistente y pesado.

–¿Para qué la necesitas, Sasuke? –le interrogó sin malas intenciones Jugo también.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y tiró la flor al suelo, con una obvia expresión de enojo.

–No es asunto de ustedes. Es la última vez que lo digo. Duérmanse ya –ordenó sin vacilar.

Conociéndolo, ambos le hicieron caso no sin antes intercambiar una mirada de complicidad, y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Sasuke miró la flor sin expresión alguna. Se la quedó observando un largo rato, hasta que se agachó unos centímetros para tomarla nuevamente. Por alguna razón, quería guardarla.

–Hmp –bufó mientras se la ponía en un bolsillo perdido–. Que estupidez y que pérdida de tiempo –se decía para sí, como si se lo reprochara a él mismo, aunque de todas formas se la guardaba.

Se recostó en el suelo, unos metros más lejos que su equipo, y colocó sus dos brazos bajo su cabeza, mientras contemplaba la simplicidad de la Luna y la paz de la noche, sin saber, que a una considerable distancia, se encontraba su vieja compañera contemplando la misma Luna, y esperando, algún día, volver a encontrarlo.

…Volver a encontrarse… volver a revivir el recuerdo de aquella blanca flor.


End file.
